


A Wolf in Summer

by BurningRose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRose/pseuds/BurningRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa Stark and her family move to the idyllic city of Kingsgarde, she finds herself trying to outrun her past, whilst falling for the popular girl at her school, Margaery Tyrell. Oberyn Martell is her rebellious old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

\--------------------

It was Sansa’s first day at her new school, and she was dreading it.

They had moved –again– but this time it wasn’t just from city to city. It was a whole new country to deal with. They had come to Kingsgarde, a beautiful city on the east coast of America. Honestly, you would think being the daughter of a successful businessman would be an easy life.

But, it wasn’t just moving to a new school that she had to deal with. Being from Britain, she was worrying that she’d be bullied because of who she was –like her last school – or that she wouldn’t be able to understand any customs. What did happen was very different.

 --------------------

She was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She’d hardly been able to sleep at all that night. She glanced over at her alarm. 6 o’clock, she really should get up, she supposed as she dragged herself up off the bed. She glanced at her phone and wondered if she should call Oberyn, but stopped herself when she realised that he would probably be in class by now. It was definitely strange, living across the Atlantic.

After getting dressed she examined herself in the full length mirror. She has a slim frame, thick auburn hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes. She was beautiful, she knew it. Unfortunately, so did most of the boys at the schools she went to. She had to keep turning them down, because she just didn’t like boys. Not that her parents could know. She’d told them that she and Oberyn were in a relationship, just so they didn’t find out.

 --------------------

Sansa was exhausted from lack of sleep when she parked in front of Summerbrook Academy; she found her eyes drawn to one particular group of girls. Led by the most attractive girl Sansa had ever seen, slender, with beautiful brown eyes and light brown hair that gently curled it’s way past her shoulders. Sansa shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts as she passed through the large, wrought iron gates.

Soon, Sansa found that nobody had really been bullying her. In fact, everyone she had met had been really friendly. She had high hopes for this school.

Well, that is until she heard her come in. Sansa turned around just in time to see the perfect girl come in. The girl from earlier, and she appeared to be coming towards her. As it turned out however she just sat down nearby.

“Hey. You must be the new girl. I’m Margaery.” She said, extending a hand. Sansa, completely speechless that she might be talking to her just managed to stutter ”Oh, uh, hi. I’m Sansa. It’s uh nice to, uh, meet you.”

“Oh, It’s OK, I don’t bite. Sansa is a lovely name, by the way.”

“Um, thanks, I’m sorry, I’m so out of it, I was just, uh, thinking about stuff.” Sansa said, regaining her confidence and trying to hide the fact she had gone bright red.

“It’s alright, I get it. We were all new here once!”

“Thanks, it’s nice to be able to talk to someone for a change.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I hope nobody’s been giving you trouble.”

“Oh no, everyone’s been nice, but I just haven’t gotten to know anybody yet.” Sansa said, blushing. She really wanted to get to know Margaery better.

That opportunity came when, at lunch, Margaery came over to Sansa.

 --------------------

“You look awfully lonely over here, why don’t you come and join us, there’s room or one more!” Margaery beamed at her and she almost lost it right there. Almost.

Following Margaery, she saw the two girls who had been with her this morning. They were introduced as Elena – a girl who seemed wise beyond her years with a stunning smile – and Irrysa – a moderately attractive girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a great sense of humour. Margaery said they were some of the best company you could get, and Sansa would come to realize she was right.

Irrysa was concentrating on a book and Elena was silently picking at a cold pie, although they both looked up and smiled at Sansa when she was introduced to them.

“Don’t mind Irrysa, she’s a quiet one, always lost in her own thoughts.” said Margaery, as they sat down.

“I heard that.” Was the reply from across the table.

“Be nice Irrysa. You wouldn’t want to give Sansa a bad impression of you now, would you?”

Irrysa sighed and offered to show Sansa around the school. “I’d like that, thank you.” Sansa said.

 --------------------

Walking around, Sansa had more time to focus on Irrysa. She was far more attractive than Sansa had first thought. She had a lovely figure, with curves in all the right places, and high cheekbones. She must have caught her staring because she just looked at her with one eyebrow raised and a smile on her face, and both girls started laughing at the situation they found themselves in.

“I don’t mind, Sansa, just as long as you know I’m not like that.”

“Oh, it’s fine Irrysa, I won’t do it anymore. Don’t worry.” Sansa said, trying to hide her disappointment. She was so distracted by what had just gone on that she walked straight into someone. When Sansa looked up she saw he was tall and muscular, with short dark hair and broad shoulders.

“Oh, you’re the new girl right, I’m Renly Baratheon.” Said the boy

“I’m Sansa Stark, nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard the name Stark before, are you any relation to Eddard Stark?”

“Yes, he’s my father.”

“I see, I think my dad worked with yours once, I think.”

“Oh, yes, um, Robert, right?”

“Yes”

“He talks about him quite a bit.”

“We should probably get going, class is about to start.” Irrysa interjected. Sansa said her goodbyes and left with her.

\--------------------

After school, Margaery found Sansa, and seemed particularly excited about something. “The Baratheons are throwing a welcome party, and they’ve invited us!” Sansa could just feel the excitement radiating from her.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down Margaery. What do you mean?”

“The Baratheons have thrown a party to welcome your family to Kingsgarde, Sansa. They’ve invited me as well. Wait, you don’t know who the Baratheons are, do you?” Margaery said, after catching her breath.

“No, I met Renly earlier, I was just wondering why you were that excited.”

“Renly will be there. You’ve met Renly, right? You just said you had met Renly.”

“When does it start?”

“Eight.”

“I’ll see you there then.”


	2. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sansa gets drunk and parties with Margaery. It can only go one way really.

\--------------------

It was ten to eight when Sansa pulled up to the Baratheon estate. She had come alone and early, because she knew that the adults would all go out on their own, and she wanted to see Margaery far more than she would ever admit.

 --------------------

Sansa wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it had felt like an eternity, sitting there, periodically checking her makeup and straightening her dress. She was wearing a short navy blue dress, with black heels. She didn’t wear this often, but then again, she didn’t go to many parties before. She really hoped it didn’t look like she was trying too hard.

Suddenly, she heard the crunch of gravel, and looked out the window to see a grey Jaguar pull up, and a man get out, followed by Margaery. That must have been the Loras Tyrell she’d heard so much about. He looked just like his sister, with his light brown hair that curled down, and golden-brown eyes. She thought he’d get a lot of attention – especially at a party. That was when Margaery noticed her, wearing a long, dark green dress with a golden rose embroidered on each shoulder. Her face lit up. “What are you still doing out here, Sansa?”

“Oh, I didn’t want to be any trouble, I was just going to wait for the party to start.”

“It’s alright, I know Renly wouldn’t mind!” Loras chirped in.

“OK, let’s head on in then!” She replied.

 --------------------

When they entered, they were greeted by Renly, who confirmed Sansa's suspicions about Robert taking everyone out drinking, before he gently kissed Loras – an act that didn’t go unnoticed by Margaery – and he led him off somewhere.

“So, Sansa, do you want a drink?”

“Well, uh, I don’t know, um, my parents don’t usually let me –“

“OK, you are going to drink tonight. I’m not going to let you go home without having fun. OK.”

“Well, I suppose I could, but I’d probably get in trouble if my parents caught me coming home drunk.”

“Oh, I’m sure Renly would be fine if you stayed overnight!”

“Well, I don’t want to intrude on anything, but I suppose if he let me, I could.”

“Let’s see then shall we!” She said, hurrying off to find their host.

 --------------------

It was obviously taking a while for Margaery to find them, which didn't surprise Sansa, considering the size of the place, she could barely believe it, the estate was like a labyrinth of corridors and rooms. She had no idea how anyone found their way around in there.

“I’m back! Renly said you could stay here, and you could use the spare bedroom down the hall, it’s the second on your left.”

“Well then, let’s get on with it!”

“I knew you’d come around!” She said with a smirk

 --------------------

They hadn’t been there all that long when the first guests started to arrive. There were a few faces she recognised from school, but the majority of them were new to her. The only ones she recognised straight away were probably Irrysa and Elena, who were followed by a tall girl that Sansa didn’t recognise, but she seemed older than the rest of the guests. She had sleek black hair pulled back into a casual braided bun and piercing green eyes and was wearing a knee length black silk dress. Sansa didn’t have time to talk though, before Margaery dragged her off to dance, despite all of Sansa’s half-hearted protests.

In the end, Sansa didn’t really mind the dance with Margaery, no matter how stupid she must have looked. When she was with Margaery it was like she slipped into a trance and she couldn’t stop if she wanted to.

The other girl’s hair was probably the softest thing Sansa had ever felt, so smooth as she ran her hands through it, their faces were a hair’s breadth apart now, and Sansa could smell her perfume, it was sweet and rosy, Margaery was so beautiful. Sansa could just lean in and –

“Sansa, Margaery, I thought I’d find you here! I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Came Loras’s voice from the door. _Yes, you are interrupting something_ Sansa thought.

“Oh, no not at all, Sansa and I were just dancing.”

“Alright, can I talk to you in private, Marg?”

“Sure! I’ll be back soon, Sansa, don’t worry. We can carry on where we left off.” Sansa definitely felt something twist inside her at the last part, and she watched the two of them walk off.

 --------------------

It had been quite a while since Margaery had disappeared off with Loras, and Sansa was silently drinking and wishing she would come back soon, when she noticed that Elena and the black-haired girl were idly standing around. She got up and went over to talk to them.

“Oh, hey, Sansa! I haven’t introduced you to Jeyne, have I?

“No, we haven’t met.”

“Well, she’s my sister.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jeyne!”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you, too Sansa!” Jeyne said

“I’ll let you two have fun! See you later Jeyne!” Elena said, as she hurried off into the crowd, leaving Sansa and Jeyne alone to talk.

“So, Jeyne, I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Oh, I’m going to university nearby and thought I’d come down when I heard the Starks were in town!”

“Well, we’re nothing really that special.”

“Are you trying to tell me that the daughter of Eddard Stark isn’t special?”

“Well, I know, but it’s nothing, really.”

“Alright, well you look beautiful, you know.”

“That’s so nice of you, but really, you look far better!” Sansa said, and noticed the other girl blush

“You flatter me too much, but I think that’s Margaery over there, and she wanted to talk to you earlier.”

Sansa’s heart began to flutter, and she had to force herself to walk calmly over to Margaery, and not to seem too desperate.

 --------------------

“Oh, there you are Sansa; I've been looking all over for you!”

“Well, obviously not thoroughly enough, I was waiting for you over there!”

“Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll reward your patience.”

“When you put it like that, I suppose I will.” She said sarcastically, as she followed Margaery down the maze of corridors, until they came to a beautiful room, with a black and gold four poster bed, and beautifully carved oak furniture. Sansa, however, didn't have much time to think about that before the other girl had pulled her in close and was running her fingers through Sansa’s hair.

“I’m sure you've been _very_ patient.”

“I’d wait forever for you Margaery.”

“How much have you had to drink exactly, Sansa?”

“One or two, or three or… lots”

“I just wanted to know how sincerely you meant this.”

“Don’t you worry about that.” Sansa said, as she pulled Margaery closer and kissed her. She tasted sweet, like honey, and she was gentle and soft as she parted her lips for Sansa’s tongue, and tilted her head. Sansa moaned into Margaery’s mouth as she bit her lip.

“Margaery, you’re brilliant!” Sansa gasped, as Margaery pushed her back onto the bed.

“There’s more to come”

Suddenly, Margaery was on top of her, trailing hot kisses down Sansa’s neck, and it was such a good feeling. Sansa wanted more, and she wanted it now. She started drunkenly fiddling with the zip on the back of Margaery’s dress. She started to pull the other girl’s dress down over her shoulders. And that was when Renly walked in.

“Shit!” Margaery shouted, desperately holding her dress up, her perfect hair in a mess. Both girls went bright red, and Sansa started to smooth off her dress.

“Oh, I didn't know, sorry. I’ll let you get back to whatever it was you were, uh, doing.” Renly said and left the room.

“Well, that’s kind of ruined the mood, hasn't it?” Margaery sighed, concentrating on straightening her dress again.

“I certainly didn't expect that to happen tonight.”

“It was probably for the best, I mean, we were just messing about, right. These things happen when you’re drunk!”

“Yeah, I know, that just, uh, happens sometimes, I, uh, kiss people, uh, sometimes.” Sansa felt everything she thought she had just shared with Margaery drain away.

“We’d better get back to the party before someone else realizes we’re gone.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 --------------------

After quite a bit of awkward partying and a few more drinks everyone started filtering out. Sansa decided to go and see if Renly was free to show her where her room was.

“Oh, hey Renly, I was just wondering if you could show me where that room was.”

“Yeah sure Sansa, It’s just this way” Renly replied, gesturing for Sansa to follow him.

“So, about what happened with me and Margaery earlier.”

“OK.”

“I’d really like it if you didn’t tell anyone about it.”

“Don’t worry Sansa; your secret is safe with me.” Renly said, opening a door. It was the room from earlier. With the bed that Margaery and her had been lying on, their bodies pressed together, and the crumples in the covers where she had been holding on to them. She didn’t remember the lacy black underwear on the floor, however. They weren’t hers, which meant that Margaery had –

“I hope you’ll be alright in here, Sansa.” Renly said, making Sansa snap out of her thoughts

“Yes, I should be OK in here, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jeyne mentioned in this story is neither Jeyne Poole or Jeyne Westerling, she is just Jeyne.


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the short side - especially for how long I've been working on it, but I guess that is what happens when you try and write a chapter of exposition without anything beyond two bullet points and far too much time on your hands. Also...
> 
> WARNING
> 
> This chapter contains references to Dany's past. I can't really describe it any better than this: Dany and Drogo, in a slightly more modern way. If you managed to get through the portrayal of Dany and Drogo in the show, you should be able to get through this, but if you consider that this may be a problem then avoid it. Otherwise, I'm sure you'll be fine.
> 
> It also contains some valyrian, and translations will be at the end.

Sansa woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm. She groggily dragged herself out of bed and pulled her dress on, before stumbling out of the guest room. Renly was coming down the hall to her room.

“Are you feeling OK?”  
“Yeah, I just have an awful headache.”

“It’s just a hangover then, come with me.”

She followed him to what seemed like a kitchen.

“You’ll want some aspirin, here you go.” He said, handing her some.

“Thanks.”

“It’s alright, is this your first hangover?”

“Yeah, I don’t really drink. My parents are quite strict.”

“I can imagine. Anyway, you should probably be off, you’ve got school and I’m not sure you’ll want to go in that.” Sansa suddenly felt extremely conscious that her dress had been severely crumpled from lying on the floor all night.

“I probably should, thanks for the aspirin.”

“I told you, there’s no need to thank me, and If I don’t see you at school…” He leant in and kissed her on the cheek. “Good luck with Margaery.” He said before disappearing off somewhere.

 --------------------

When she pulled up to Summerbrook, she noticed that Margaery was standing in the car park, looking quite impatient. When she got out her car, Margaery came over to her. “Well, that’s where you are! I was waiting for you.”

“I’d hate to keep you waiting, Margaery!”

“You know, you can call me Marg, right?”

“OK, Marg!”

“See, much better!” She said, taking Sansa by the arm. “Shall we enter?”

“Yes, we shall!” Both girls walked in, laughing. As they passed Irrysa and Elena in the hall, the other girls ran up to them.

“What are you two so happy about?” Said Elena, draping her arm over Sansa’s shoulder

“Do anything interesting at the party last night?” Irrysa asked them. Sansa’s heart started racing, did she know about last night? Had they seen them run off? Had anyone told them?       She realised her mouth was hanging open, so she closed it and tried to reassume some semblance of normality.

“Oh, we didn’t really do all that much, just partied really.” Margaery cut in, stopping Elena and Irrysa from staring expectantly at Sansa.

“You two are so boring!” Elena said

“Well, you practically wrote the book on boring, Elena! I’m surprised you even turned up, instead of staying home and studying!”

“I’ll have you know, I got a date last night!”

“Really? Did you get lucky then?”

“No! What about you though, Margaery? I’m sure someone tried their luck with someone as pretty as you!”

Margaery gave a knowing glance at Sansa. “Well, there was one, but we were both pretty drunk, and it didn’t get past kissing!”

“Oh! What was he like?” Both Irrysa and Elena said almost completely synchronised.

“It was nothing really. You two are far too nosy!”

That was when the silver-haired girl bumped into them. Her hair flowed down over her shoulders, and her violet eyes were focusing on something else completely. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you!”

“Oh, that’s fine! Let me help you with that.”

When the silver haired girl looked up to thank Margaery, all she said was “Margaery?”

“Wait, Dany? Is that you?”

“I haven’t seen you for ages!”

“Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced you to Sansa.”

“It’s nice to meet you Sansa! Any friend of Margaery’s is a friend of mine!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Dany.” Sansa replied.

“Dany used to live around here with her brother, but... I’m sure she doesn’t want to talk about that right now.” Margaery said to Sansa, like the thought hurt her.

“It’s alright Margaery, I don’t mind Sansa knowing. That part of my life is over now.” Sansa couldn’t help but feel that Daenerys had seen far more than she let on. “Back when I was younger, I used to live here with my brother. He gambled most days, and got into some debt with a biker gang, called the Khalasar. More specifically, he got into debt with their leader, Drogo. One day, he came home and told me that he’d given me to Drogo to repay his debt, but Drogo killed him anyway. A few years later, one of the newest members of the Khalasar, Jorah Mormont,  questioned why Drogo had me with him. They got into a fight, and Jorah killed Drogo then took me away and looked after me, and now here we are.”

“Oh my gods Dany! I can’t believe those bastards would do something like that!”

“I know, you’re so sorry for me, but there’s no need to be. Like I said, that part of my life is over now.”

“I understand, you don’t want to talk about it. I know how you feel.”

“Thanks Sansa, it really is nice to meet you!” And with that they went off to their classes.

 --------------------

Sansa met her sister, Arya, in the car park to take her home. Her sister had been supposed to get a lift from one of her friends, but they had bailed at the last minute leaving Sansa with the last-minute carpool. “You’re late. Again.” Was the greeting from the girl, who acted unimpressed even though Sansa could tell she had only just arrived herself.

“It’s nice to see you too dear sister.” They eyed each other up for a while, before bursting into laughter at their running joke.

“Oa mhysa iles me nýnyghi,” Sansa started, before Arya continued in valyrian.

“Si oa kiba tuziles espo tomistos!”

“Yeng shijetra , osh eghlish.” Sansa responded sarcastically

“Dōrior dārion udrirzi mijessis.” Arya had always enjoyed learning languages; maybe that’s why she was so fluent in them.

“Anyway; we can’t stand here talking all day, the car’s over there.” She concluded, heading over to her car.

 --------------------

Sansa was struggling to fit her key into the lock with all of Arya’s bags in hand – as usual – when the door opened and Roose Bolton stepped out. He was quite an old man with greying hair that had receded more and more each time Sansa saw him, but was big enough that in a glance could be mistaken for a passing giant. “Hello Sansa, you seem to be having some trouble, need any help at all?” He said in a voice that was probably intended to be sympathetic but Sansa couldn’t help but hear everything he said as a threat, she had no idea.

“I, uh, should be fine, uh, thanks.” She said before heading on in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valyrian translations (in case you need them):
> 
> Oa mysa iles me nýnyghi, - Your mother was a hamster,
> 
> si oa kiba tuziles espo tomistos! - and your father smelt of elderberries!
> 
> Yeng shijetra, osh eghlish. - Forgive me, your grace.
> 
> Dōrior dārion udrirzi mijessis. - There's no country without a language.


End file.
